Halloween à Baker Street
by Glasgow
Summary: Pour fêter Halloween avec Sherlock il faut s'attendre à tout. Sherlock/John


Juste un petit délire autour de Halloween ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

John accueillait un à un chacun de ses invités avec une bonne humeur égale. Organiser une soirée d'Halloween à Baker Street avait été une idée merveilleuse. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis alors passer justement du temps avec eux était des plus sympathiques. Et puis une soirée costumée offrait pas mal d'opportunités, l'occasion de découvrir la face cachée des gens au travers de leur déguisement.

Mycroft en clown, Sally en Marylin Monroe, Anderson en pompier, Molly en princesse de conte de fée (pas sûr que cela fasse de l'effet sur Sherlock pour autant), Sarah en Catwoman, Mrs. Hudson en citrouille géante (lui faire passer la porte du salon avait été particulièrement comique), Lestrade en paysan façon Charles Ingalls….Chacun avait fait montre d'autodérision, révélant une facette de son caractère. John lui-même s'était déguisé en nounours en peluche. Le summum du ridicule sans aucun doute, mais c'était avant tout un costume qui avait une signification particulière pour lui. Effectivement, lorsqu'ils étaient au lit ensemble, il arrivait souvent à Sherlock de l'appeler son nounours. Surnom que le détective niait le matin venu, mais que John adorait, ce qu'il entendait bien lui faire comprendre ce soir par ce message pas nécessairement très subtil. Il y avait pourtant un problème de taille dans cette équation : Sherlock continuait à briller par son absence… Pas vraiment étonnant, il avait entrepris de critiquer cette soirée dès que le médecin avait commencé à en parler. Mais tout de même, l'ancien soldat aurait apprécié qu'il fasse un effort…

Bien décidé à ne pas accepter que son rabat-joie de compagnon ne gâche sa soirée, il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce en souriant. Toiles d'araignées factices, fausses chauves-souris er araignées pendues un peu partout, citrouilles aux visages plus terrifiants les uns que les autres… Mrs. Hudson et lui-même avaient fait du beau travail avec cette décoration. Et plus important encore à ses yeux, ses invités semblaient réellement s'amuser.

L'ancien soldat laissa échapper un petit rire en surprenant le regard désespéré qu'adressait Lestrade à Mycroft, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Pour le plus grand malheur du policier, Donovan avait mis le grappin sur lui et entendait bien tout faire ce soir pour arriver à ses fins. L'aîné des Holmes, ayant toute confiance en son amant, se contentait de profiter du spectacle avec un sourire moqueur. Anderson pour sa part toisait sa maîtresse avec des yeux brûlants de jalousie. A surveiller tout de même, se dit John. Pour l'instant la situation était comique, mais il ne faudrait pas que cela finisse en pugilat.

« - Absurde ! grogna soudain une voix près de lui. »

Se retournant vivement, il eut la surprise de découvrir son compagnon à quelques pas de lui.

« - Tout ce folklore est absurde, reprit le détective. Et ces gamins dans les rues qui sonnent à toutes les portes… Ridicule !

- Sherlock, tu es vraiment un trouble fête, conclut le médecin avec tout de même un sourire. »

Sourire qui s'effaça néanmoins lorsqu'il détailla l'autre homme de la tête aux pieds. Un grognement lui échappa tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

« - En plus tu ne t'es même pas déguisé…, soupira-t-il, dépité.

- Bien sûr que si. A présent approche mon beau nounours. »

Et avant que John ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva attiré entre les bras du cadet, qui déposa un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres. Pour autant le médecin ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa bien vite son homme.

« - Pas de ça maintenant Sherlock ! Je suis très déçu par ton attitude, donc pas de câlins ce soir.

- Mais arrête ! Puisque je te dis que je suis déguisé !

- Ah non, si tu me dis que tu es déguisé en toi c'est plus de câlin jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je te préviens.

- Déguisé en moi ? Idiot ! »

Avec un air mystérieux, le détective fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en extrait une carte qu'il présenta à John. L'un des nombreux insignes de police qu'il s'amusait régulièrement à voler au DI.

« - Sherlock ?

- Ben quoi ? Je suis déguisé en Lestrade. »

Devant une telle bêtise, John pensa qu'il aurait plutôt dû s'énerver, au lieu de cela il éclata d'un rire sonore.

« - Lestrade ? N'importe quoi ! Remarque… »

Sherlock le fixait avec intérêt tandis que son regard se voilait, une idée des plus sympathiques se formant dans son esprit. Cela aurait certes un petit côté malsain, mais la tentation de faire l'amour avec Sherlock déguisé en Lestrade apparaissait surtout terriblement excitante. Comme une sorte de fantasme diffus.

« - Ok inspecteur, lança-t-il, se prêtant au jeu, dès que tout le monde sera parti je vous attends dans mon lit. Et n'oubliez pas vos menottes surtout. »

THE END.

Concernant l'idée de Sherlock déguisé en Lestrade, ça m'est venue grâce à la scène du premier épisode où on apprend que Sherlock s'amuse à détrousser Lestrade quand il s'ennuie. J'adore cette scène^^


End file.
